


Butterflies

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Red Team Bingo Universe [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, First Kiss, Flirting, Matt's Sick, Matt's tired too, Multi, Red Team Bingo 2019, The author is tired, closeness, face touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Team Red bingo square N-3, BlanketMatt's still sick and the guys are willing to help him out. Flirting and vomit don't generally go together, but this time they worked in Matt's favor.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so like, this is unbeta'd please yell at me in the comments about shit. But I swear this was supposed to be a drabble, and now it's nearly 3k. Also, the ending is rushed and I clearly called myself out with a fourth wall break. I don't give a fuck. I uh, didn't really end the fic properly? I just decided he's tired and they end up on the couch, as you see near the end where I literally type "Time jump or some shit." ALSO ENJOY MY RANT AT THE END, I WAS TIRED OF MY OWN BULLSHIT  
Please don't call me on my faults (please do, I need to be put in my place) and have a good night/day/vacation/siesta/whatever the fuck. 
> 
> Square N-3 for the Red Team Bingo. Feel free to follow that on my Tumblr, DramamineOnTopOfMe.

Matt’s wrapped up in a blanket later that night, with Peter and Wade refusing to leave, “We’re not leaving until you feel better, Matt. That’s just how it is.” 

“Yeah, you kept the food down but that doesn’t mean it’s actually going to stay down. What kind of friends would we be to feed you but not stick around to see if you’re actually doing better?” 

“The kind that knows personal space.” He mumbles, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. He doesn’t mean to be rude, but they’ve been sitting in his apartment for close to three hours now and if he wants to get anything done for tomorrow, they’re going to have to leave. “Check in on me tomorrow. I’ll be fine for the rest of the night. I’ve got some cases to look over anyways.” 

Wade presses into his left side, adding an immense amount of heat to his shivering body. God, he hates being sick, especially for the fluctuating body temperature. He’s still only in his boxers, as Peter refused to let him layer up again. “Do you really want us to leave, little devil?” 

“You haven’t seen my face yet. I told you that I’d let you see my face.” Peter pipes up. He’s right. They’d been chatting for a while, and he completely forgot about Peter’s face. “It can wait, if you really want us to go, but I’m here now.” 

Matt huffs, it’ll only take a few minutes, right? It’s not like asking to feel his friend’s face will take up the rest of the night, ten minutes, max. “Yeah, alright.” 

“Wait, what? What’s going on?” 

“You’ve never heard the story of how Matt learned what Foggy looks like?” 

“No?” 

“He feels faces, most blind people do.” 

“But you can see, sort of, can’t you?” 

“No, my other senses pick up on extra details because I’m not able to see, helps me get a better picture. Feeling someone’s face is the closest I can probably get to being able to see them.” He pauses, “Foggy let me do it when we were in college, was a little weird at first. Then he realized that it’s not a come-on and we got over the awkwardness.” 

“There was awkwardness about you touching people’s faces?” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty intimate. Most of the time people just look, but when someone comes up and feels every part of your head, it’s a little more personal. Like if I asked to touch your face, would you let me?” Matt cocks his head in Wade’s direction. 

Silence. 

“Like I said, it’s a personal thing.” Matt finishes. Peter moves from his spot on the other side of him to the coffee table in front of the couch. He’s taking Matt’s hands, caressing his wrists softly. 

“Wait so has this turned into a giant feelers party, asking for a friend.” Wade pauses for a second before continuing, “It’s me, I am the friend. I need to know. Has this turned into a feelers party because I’ve been trying to bring up how to touch your butts for a while now and-” 

“It’s not that kind of party, Wade. This isn’t even a party. You guys can leave. I want you to leave soon.” Matt says finally. Peter’s still caressing his wrists, but he’s pulling Matt’s hand upward. 

“Should I close my eyes or will you stop before you poke me?” Peter jokes. And maybe he might, just for the comment. 

“Close them, I don’t want to accidentally blind the spider.” Matt grins, stretching his fingers before bumping into what must be Peter’s chin. He grasps the other man’s jaw, sliding a finger along his jawline for a second. Then he moves up, poking at the cheekbones a few inches away. Matt’s right thumb brushes his nose, then travels down rapidly to find his mouth. He’s got soft skin, such soft skin. His lips are full. Matt brushes them again, they’re plush, nice. 

Matt ghosts his fingers back over Peter’s cheekbones, only to press a little harder into the bag under his eye. “Sorry Petey, didn’t mean that.” 

“Didn’t hurt, don’t worry, Matty.” He moves to Peter’s forehead, taking in his hairline and how bushy his brows are. “You like my brows?” 

“They’re like little caterpillars, maybe if I blow on them, they turn into butterflies?” He pastes a grin on his face and continues to explore. 

“Where the hell did you get that, if you blow on a caterpillar it’ll turn into a butterfly? There’s no science behind it?” Wade chimes next to him, voice rather close to Matt’s ear. 

“When did you get closer to me?” He turns his head in that direction, fingers stopping. “The saying came from my dad. I know it doesn’t make sense but it’s something he said.” Matt shrugs. 

“It’s cute, little devil.” Breath hits his cheek, and he has to stop himself from turning his head. Wade’s too close, if he turns his head, they’ll kiss. 

“You trying something, Wade, or are you just getting lint off of my shoulder?” Matt’s distracted now, and he drops his hands from Peter’s face. “I get what Wade means when he says you’re cute, Petey, you have great jaw structure.” 

“Oo, do me, do me!” Wade grips his shoulder roughly. 

“You want me to feel your face?” He can’t hide the confusion in his voice. Wade’s always been so private about what he looks like. 

“Yeah, I mean, if you don’t mind feeling my avocado skin?” 

“You don’t have avocado skin, Wade. Just- it’s not going to feel like mine, Matty. He’s got bumps and sores.” Matt nods at Peter’s words, then moves his hands over and reaches upwards, level with his face. 

Wade’s gloved hands wrap around his wrists lightly, “Over here, little devil.” The blanket falls from his shoulders, causing him to shiver. There’s a feeling in his stomach, and it takes a second to place it. Butterflies, he has butterflies. 

His hands touch something bumpy, and immediately start exploring the skin around him. Wade’s skin is rough, textured. It feels like soaked leather and road rash. “I’m sorry,” Wade sighs. 

Matt only hums, not sure if he should be agreeing with the apology yet. It’s not unpleasant, but Peter’s right, it’s not the same as his skin. Wade has a prominent jawline, just like Peter’s, he can tell that much. He’s also got thinner lips, but still plump. 

He takes a second longer than needed to pad across Wade’s mouth, causing Wade’s lips part. His thumb slips just inside the lower lip before he pulls it out again, brushing his fingers over Wade’s nose. A blush dusts his cheeks. 

“Why do you have to make everything sexual, Wade? He’s not going to sleep with you just because you put his finger in your mouth.” 

Peter’s comment forces a snort from him, and he pulls his hands away completely. He leans down, chuckling and still shivering. He’s not feeling that great anymore, his body is sweating again and the butterflies in his stomach aren’t helping. 

“Let’s get you covered up, little devil, you look cold.” 

“Who’s to say I won’t sleep with someone because they let me put my finger in their mouth? You don’t know me, Petey.” He snorts. Wade’s hands brush over his shoulders as he goes for the fallen blanket. Then he wraps it around Matt’s frame. 

“So you’re saying that you would sleep with me? I didn’t know the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was into dick!” 

“I’m into whatever peaks my interest, Wade.” The words are out of his mouth before the filter can kick in. Matt hears Peter readjust himself and Wade leans a bit more into his space. “That doesn’t mean you can bombard me with your body, man. I’m just not saying no to your flirting.” 

“Do you like it?” Wade’s voice lowers.

“I don’t hate it.” He teases back before putting his hands back on Wade’s face. The scarred man huffs, but lets Matt into his personal space. 

“Do you like it when I flirt with Spidey, he gets a little mad but I don’t think he actually hates it. At least, Yellow says that if he really hated it, he would have cut off my hand by now.” 

“I don’t hurt people like that.” Peter jerks, moving so he’s fully pressed into Matt’s back. 

“I do; think it’s cute when his pulse jumps every time you comment on his ass.” He interjects. His fingers brush over Wade’s brow bone, and he notices that there’s no hair. “You don’t have hair?” 

“Cancer took it away, does that bother you?” Wade’s left hand ghosts his neck. 

“No, I just imagined you’d have hair.” He unconsciously closes his eyes, leaning forward a bit more. The sickness must be getting to him, he’s warm now, almost too warm. His insides are moving around. 

Acid burns coming up his throat as he jerks to get away from Wade’s face. Peter’s still pressing against his back though, so he can’t go very far. Reaching down, he feels around for the bucket. He jerks his shoulders, pulling the blanket away from his body for the second time that night. 

“We’ve got you, don’t worry.” Peter says, and suddenly the bucket is in front of him, pressing into his chest. He can’t hold it anymore. He heaves and any contents from his stomach that he’d been able to keep down are gone now. Matt chokes after the second heave as he forgets to breathe. 

Wade’s brushing his hair back for a second before standing. “I’m gonna get him some water.” Peter must have given him a face for standing up.

“Grab a rag too,” Peter yells after. Matt gags, spitting once into the bucket. 

“Glad to see he had such a physical reaction to my face.” It’s meant to be a joke, but Peter scolds Wade as soon as it comes from his lips. 

“You know that’s not what it is, don’t fuck around like that, Matty’s sick.” 

“You know I’m kidding, baby boy, I know he wouldn’t react like that to me.” There’s a rag touching his cheek now, and he shivers away. “I’m sorry little devil, but you gotta let us clean you up.” Matt spits again, then coughs for good measure. A string hangs from his lips and Wade wipes it away. 

He shakes his head, “No, I’m fine. You guys can go.” 

“Bullshit, you haven’t finished touching my face!” Wade yells incredulously. Then he’s wiping Matt’s mouth with the wet rag and rubbing his shoulder softly. “We’ve gotta finish what you started, Yellow wants to see if you’ll flirt some more.” 

“Wade!” 

“It’s fine! He started it!” 

“Stop that, he’s sick. We’ll talk about it later.” Peter’s brushing his hair back, and taking the bucket away once he’s done gagging. “Lay back, Matty, we’ll take care of you.” 

The butterflies flit in his stomach at the words, he hasn’t had someone offer to take care of him since Foggy. 

“You don-” 

“Shut up, little devil, let us do our job.” Wade’s pulling his shoulders down to the seat of the couch while his free hand wipes the spit and vomit from his mouth. “Make sure I don’t kiss you until we brush your teeth.” 

“Wade! I swear to god, now is not the time!” Peter yells again, this time sounding more agitated. “Are you cold, Matty?” 

“No,” he shakes his head. Then kicks the blanket wrapped around his legs for good measure. Peter’s soft hand pulls it away from him and leans over Matt’s head.

“You want some water?” 

“I want a shower.” 

“Do you want us to help you?” 

“I don’t know, is Wade going to make a dick joke, or something about dropping the soap?” His throat burns badly, what he really needs is water. A glass is being pushed to his lips a few seconds later.

“Oh, you know it!” Wade pauses for a second, “I won’t Matt, I promise, just a guy helping his buddy take a shower, no sex jokes. I swear on the boxes.” 

“I don’t trust the boxes.” He quips. 

“Neither do I.” Peter adds. 

“I don’t  _ either _ , but they’re a part of me and you guys don’t hate them?” He waits a second. When no words of disagreement sound, Wade continues, “Are we helping you shower or not?” 

“Give me a minute, I can’t stand.” He takes another sip, swallowing slowly. 

“I’m going to start the shower.” Peter stands. Matt hears him grab the dirty bucket as well. “I’ll clean this out and be back when it’s ready.” Then he pads up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Wade and Matt are left alone in silence for a minute. It irks him, Wade’s never been this quiet. “Make sure I brush my teeth before getting out of the shower.” 

“Don’t like the taste of bile and stomach acid in your mouth?” He offers. 

“No, I want to make sure you don’t gag when I kiss you later.” Matt hears Wade’s heart stop momentarily, and he bites his lip to keep from smiling. 

\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 

/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ 

They help him out of the shower, he’d rinsed off and washed the sweat from himself. Wade made sure to get his toothbrush ready and he brushed his teeth in the shower. “Can I have the mouthwash too.” 

“Course, Matty.” Peter passes it to him and he takes a swig. 

A few minutes later, Wade helps him step out onto the bathroom tile, gripping his shoulders. Peter wraps one of Matt’s towels around his hips before patting his waist. “You good, Matty, can you stand on your own?” 

Matt nods, and takes a step forward, still hanging onto Wade. But Wade doesn’t move with him, so he bumps into a rather large chest. Guess now’s as good a time as any. “You ready, big guy?” 

“Ready for wha-” He must notice how close they are now. “Oh golly gee, I didn’t think this would really happen!” 

Peter snorts, “You’re seriously going to kiss him?” 

“Yeah, you want one too, baby boy? I’m pretty sure if you ask nicely, he’ll let you lay one on him.” Matt’s fingers graze his neck, caressing it. “I’ll make it worth your while, little devil, don’t you worry.”

“I’m counting on it, Wade.” Wade grasps his jaw, pulling him forward. He places a chaste kiss on Matt’s lips and sighs. Then pulls away and hums. 

And that was pathetic, he didn’t even get to properly kiss the man! “You going to let me kiss you back, or are the boxes against that?” Matt quips. And Wade grunts, pulling him in again. This time Matt gets the chance to kiss him back, even poke his tongue out for a second to run along the seam of Wade’s mouth. He tucks his jaw in, ending the kiss.“You’re mouth is really soft, Wilson.” 

“So is yours, Murdock.” Wade sighs, then leans forward to steal another one. He nearly yells, despite Peter only being a few inches away, “Peter get over here, he’s soft and pliable and I think he’ll let you touch the butt!” 

“Oh my god, we’re in a small bathroom, you don’t have to yell.” They switch places though, Wade taking Matt’s hands off and placing them around Peter’s neck. Peter is about his height, if not a little shorter. His arms don’t stretch like they did with Wade. 

“Hey Petey.” 

“Hey Matty.” Peter’s breath hits his lips, and he gives a small smile. “Why are we doing this again? Is this some form of gay chicken that I don’t know about?” 

“You don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want to, I know Wade wanted it and you seemed curious, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s alright.” 

“I want to- I- I was just wondering if there’s a game behind it or something.” 

“No game, baby boy, only soft blind boy kisses.” 

“What are you going on about, blind boy kisses?” 

“I don’t know, the author has been working on this for a few days and he’s going a bit stir crazy, don’t mind me.” 

Matt huffs, ignoring Wade and leans forward into Peter’s space. “Petey, you good?” 

“Hm?” Too late, Matt secures his lips over Peter’s and kisses him. Peter melts against him, hands coming up to both sides of his face. Peter tilts his head a little to the left, and presses a little bit more into Matt’s body. His left hand cards through Peter’s curls, and he sighs against his mouth. 

“Oh, that’s hot.” Wade whispers a foot or so to his left. Peter pulls away, and he rubs his right thumb along Matt’s jaw. 

“We good?” He asks, voice quiet. 

“Yeah, we’re good.” Peter mumbles back. 

“We’re fantastic! Can we have a threesome now?” And with the moment ruined, Matt sighs for a third time, then reaches out to hit Wade in the chest. 

“Shut up, Wade.” They’re not talking about all of that now, all Matt wants to do is curl up on his couch and go to sleep. “Can we go lay down now, I’m ready to sleep.” 

“Of course, Matty, come on.” 

**Time jump or some shit.**

The guys don’t leave, and as Matt’s pulled out his couch into a bed, the two of him lay on either side. “You get some sleep, Matty, we’ll wake you up in the morning.” Peter places a light kiss on his forehead before turning to face away from them. Wade curls and arm around Matt’s waist and pulls him flush against his back. 

“Night little devil,” his hand leaves Matt’s side, reaching forward for Peter, “night baby boy.” 

“Night, Wade.” They say in unison 

**Fade to black because I’m getting bad at writing things as a continuous thing. Maybe it’s just this fic, someone fucking kill me kthnxbye**

  
  



End file.
